


Rotkäppchen und der Wolf

by SchmokSchmok



Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, gratuitous kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Isaac geht nicht sofort zu Scott, sondern klopft an Stiles' Tür, weil er sonst nicht weiß, wohin mit sich.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905484





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Menschenfressen (idiomatisch referenziert)**

Eigentlich ist er nur zu Stiles gegangen, weil er sich nicht getraut hat, bei Scott zu klingeln. Weil Scotts Mutter ihn nicht zu mögen scheint und er weiß, dass Stiles' Vater die nächsten paar Tage Nachtschicht hat und er sich so vielleicht gar nicht zu zeigen braucht. 

Er steht also vor der Tür und hat den Finger auf den Klingelknopf gelegt, obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt und er gerne wieder gehen würde.

Stiles öffnet die Tür und schiebt sie gleich wieder ein kleines bisschen weiter zu, sodass er durch einen kleinen Spalt schauen muss, aber zur Not die Tür einfach zuknallen kann.

»Ich sollte Dich nicht reinlassen«, sagt er und sieht ihn viel zu ernst an. »Ich meine, wen soll ich rufen, wenn Du mich anfällst? Der Jäger ist außer Haus, die Großmutter hast Du gefressen und ich bin wehrlos.« Er lacht und Isaac denkt sich, wie gern er ihn küssen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachts liegt er wach neben Isaac im Bett, weil der Boden so hart ist und er sich fies fühlt, wenn er den Armen aus dem warmen, kuscheligen Bett werfen würde, nachdem der darauf eingeschlafen ist. (Außerdem, wie kommt das denn? »Isaac, Du musst aufstehen, Hunde dürfen nicht im Bett schlafen.« Vielleicht noch mit dem Zusatz: »Du haarst mein ganzes Bettzeug voll!«)

Also hat er sich einfach nur neben ihn gelegt und hat sich an den äußersten Rand geschoben, damit er nicht zu nah an Isaac liegt, weil er nicht weiß, ob er sich dann vielleicht nicht zu sehr an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt und ihn am Ende nicht mehr gehen lassen will, weil es sich zu gut anfühlt, nicht allein zu sein. 

(Stiles fühlt sich immer allein, wenn sein Vater in der Nachtschicht ist und er fürchten muss, dass er nicht zurückkommt, weil Beacon Hills nun mal ein Magnetfeld für Sonderlinge, Monster und abscheuliche Schneemänner ist. Und sein Vater als Mensch hat da einfach keine Chance, das weiß er. Dieses Gefühl kennt er nur zu gut.)

»Ein Penny für Deine Gedanken«, sagt Isaac plötzlich und Stiles bemerkt, dass er ihn angestarrt hat, und Isaac gar nicht so fest geschlafen hat, wie es am Anfang auf ihn gewirkt hat.

Stiles seufzt und antwortet: »Ich hab an meinen Dad gedacht und dass er zwischen all den Werwölfen und Alphas und Kanimas ziemlich aufgeschmissen ist« und dabei lässt er einfach aus, dass er Angst davor hat, von Isaac abhängig zu werden, ohne ihn nicht mehr klarzukommen, allein zurückzubleiben. Weil es überhaupt nichts ändern wird. Weder an seiner Angst noch an seiner Einsamkeit noch an seinem Verhältnis zu Isaac, das gar nicht so gut ist, wie es sein könnte. (Stiles hat sich nicht mal zu der Frage geäußert, warum Isaac nicht zu Scott gegangen ist, sondern zu ihm. Scott und er sind doch die Werwolf-Buddies, die sich seit einer Weile so extraordinär gut verstehen.)

»Zwei Pennies für Deine«, sagt er schließlich, weil Isaac ihn mustert, als läge ihm etwas auf der Zunge. Aber der sagt nur: »Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Du ihm einfach erzählst, was los ist. Wenn er einfach weiß, dass er sich nicht nur auf Menschen einzustellen hat.«

»Wie kommst Du darauf?«

»Ich schätze einfach, dass Dein Vater jemand ist, der Dir glaubt, vertraut und damit umzugehen weiß. Er wirkt einfach so.«

Isaac zuckt umständlich die Schultern und greift nach Stiles’ Hand und drückt sie, um ihm Beistand zu zeigen und ihm zu zeigen, dass sie gemeinsam einsam sind. (Weil Derek, der Isaacs einzige Familie gewesen ist, weg ist, und weil Stiles’ Vater nicht alles erfahren kann, was er wissen müsste.)

Und die Küsse, die sie danach teilen, sind verzweifelt und hilfsbedürftig, aber auch tröstend, weil sie _Zusammensein_ und _-halt_ bedeuten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> für: [twitter writing meme](https://twitter.com/SchmokSchmok/status/837436883936346121)  
> prompt: » Stiles x Isaac | 10: A Shy Kiss
> 
> **CN: Kindesmisshandlung (referenziert)**

Stiles Hand liegt in Isaacs und sie teilen sich einen langen Moment denselben Atem. Ihre Gesichter sind nicht weit voneinander entfernt. (Isaac kann sogar im Mondschein die Sommersprossen auf Stiles' Gesicht erkennen.)

Das hier ist alles, wovon Isaac jemals geträumt hat. (Eigentlich nicht, denn da ist noch die Sache mit seinem Vater und die andere Sache mit Derek und Scott. Aber es ist dieses Gefühl, nicht fehl am Platz zu sein, das sich bis in seine Zehenspitzen ausbreitet, und auf das er bereits sein gesamtes Leben wartet.)

Stiles verzieht das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die bedeuten könnte, dass er lächelt oder große Schmerzen hat. Isaac fühlt Unsicherheit jedes einzelne Körperteil schwemmen, die Finger, die um Stiles' Hand geschlungen sind, kribbeln, wo sie seine Haut berühren. 

Stiles' Atem geht zitternd und Isaac ist nicht zum ersten Mal froh darüber, dass Stiles nicht das Gehör eines Werwolfes hat, sondern nur das eines ganz normalen Menschen. (Sonst würde er das laute Pochen von Isaacs Herzen hören, das so hart gegen seine Rippen schlägt, als wolle es gleich zu Stiles springen.)

Eigentlich hatte Isaac geplant, noch mehr zu sagen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Stiles zu versichern, dass sein Dad stärker ist, als Stiles sich in seinen ängstlichen Momenten ausmalt. Und, ja, natürlich, es wäre kein angenehmes Gespräch, aber Stiles' Dad _wüsste_ dann und könnte sich adäquat auf seine Schichten vorbereiten.

Aber er sagt nichts davon, sondern versucht, nicht mit dem Atmen aufzuhören, nur weil Stiles ihm irgendwie plötzlich so nah ist wie noch nie. Sie kommen sich beinahe unmerklich näher und Isaac schmeckt Stiles' Atem auf seinen Lippen. 

Isaacs freie Hand bewegt sich nach oben, ganz langsam, als könne Stiles sich sonst noch vor ihm erschrecken und losreißen, um Isaac so schnell wie möglich von sich zu stoßen. Irgendwann gelangt sie in Stiles' Nacken, die Fingerspitzen im Haaransatz. Stück für Stück und immer ein bisschen näher kommt Isaacs Gesicht Stiles'.  
Stiles _muss_ einfach wissen, worauf das hier hinausläuft, oder?

Am Ende liegen ihre Nasen nebeneinander, Stiles' Augen schließen sich und Isaac nimmt das letzte bisschen Mut zusammen, das er in sich finden kann, dann schließt er auch seine Augen und legt seine Lippen auf Stiles'.

Die Welt bleibt nicht stehen und keine Feuerwerkskörper explodieren, aber Isaac hat die Gewissheit, das Richtige getan zu haben, als sich die panischen Wellen in seinem Körper zu einer ruhigen See wandeln, weil Stiles ihn tatsächlich zurückküsst. (Der Griff um seine Hand wird fester, ansonsten passiert nicht viel, bis Stiles ihn plötzlich zu sich zieht und ihre Körper viel zu nahe aneinander gepresst werden.)

(Isaac denkt nicht an morgen oder auch nur in ein paar Stunden, weil Stiles' als Entschuldigung nur die Dunkelheit hat, die sie umgibt und sie manchmal bis in jede Ecke ihrer Seelen ausfüllt. Und ganz vielleicht wird Stiles gar keine Ausflüchte suchen, sondern einfach morgen neben Isaac aufwachen und mit ihm darüber sprechen, was gerade passiert ist.)

Stiles' Hand landet in Isaacs Haaren und er beschließt, einfach mit dem Denken aufzuhören. (Und erstaunlicherweise funktioniert es.)


End file.
